Unclaimed
by DaughterofNeptune313
Summary: Requested by RileyLittleOne. Hope it is satisfactory! Morgan was Unclaimed. But that was all about to Change.


**Yes, yes, I know. I should be working on "A bird shall fly free." **

**Well...I'm doing my best about that. But for now, Here is a one shot requested by RileyLittleOne. **

**The idea was brilliant, and I don't think I did it any justice, but I did my best.**

** Hope you enjoy!**

**... **

Morgan was unclaimed.

Everyone knew it.

Everyone talked about it.

Everyone made sure she knew that meant something was wrong with her. Her parent must be ashamed, Her parent must not realize she was alive, He must be too busy to claim _her._

Of course she didn't listen to them, and anyone who dared taunt her about it usually got a fist up their nose. But it did bother her sometimes. Not often though. She had a few close friends, a guy that was technically her boyfriend (Morgan preferred to call him her personal chef and servant. Leo didn't approve.) And that cache of weapons she'd made with the aid of aforementioned son of Hephaestus. To be honest, that was really all she needed. And yet, it'd be nice to know who her father was.

Everyone else was claimed at thirteen. She'd turned fourteen two weeks ago. But still no cabin to call her own, no siblings, and no parent to look up too.

That was all about to change.

...

"Morgan."

It was too early for this. Ok, yeah the sun was up. Who cared.

"Mooorgan. Come on sleepy head."

Sarah needed to leave now or the Apollo cabin would be missing a sibling in about five seconds.

"_Morgan." _

_"_Go away."

_"_No." _Thunk._

"OW!" The unclaimed fourteen year old shot upwards, hands flailing and head throbbing.

Once the chocolate-brown eyes cleared of sleep, they leveled a glare at the tall, dark-haired daughter of Apollo, and the thick, hardback book that she held. "What the _hades_ was that for?" "Leo and the others are heading out, didn't you say you were going with them today?" You could almost see the 'loading' symbol circling above her head.

Loaded, enter, and send. "Oh Crap!"

Morgan threw the blankets aside and jumped out of the bed she used in the Hermes cabin. "When do they leave? What time is it? Why didn't you wake me up?" A sigh. "Ten minutes. Nine Twenty. And... Do I really need to answer that one?" "Oh shut up."

Five minutes later, Morgan was walking quickly toward the dock where the Argo II was set. Thick, Curly hair pulled back, dark red tee shirt and black jeans, with her favorite black converse on, and just in case, her double-edged dagger strapped to her side, Morgan was ready. Sarah walked beside her, shortening her stride to walk at the same pace. Morgan was tall for her age, reaching almost five nine, but Sarah was as well, Reaching five eleven, and she was two years older.

And neither of them seemed near the end of their growth spurts. They had bet fifty bucks to see who ended up taller by the time Sarah was eighteen a year ago. So far, well, lets just say Morgan was saving as much money as she could. "So where exactly are the eight of you going?" Morgan shrugged. "I don't know. Leo's trying out a new mechanism for the ship, said he wanted to see how the Argo would handle." "So...Why are the Seven going along as well?" "I think they were bored." "Ah. Why are _you_ going?" Morgan sent her a glare. "Must I answer?" "Leo begged you didn't he." "Sort of."

There was a lot of back story between Leo and Morgan, one that would take up twenty chapters of a book. To summarize, they had saved each other's lives many times, and had grown closer than expected because of it. They were polar opposites, yet fit together perfectly.

Regardless of Morgan's lack of supernatural abilities, she was smart. Very smart, and very good with a weapon. Morgan was an enigma, to be sure. She could be kind and thoughtful, Giving off an aura that far surpassed her years, Most of the time she was silly and playful, resembling that of a ten year old who had never seen carnage or pain, and many people assumed that meant she was weak, but then, sometimes, very rarely, You might see a side that left no room for the other ones. A cunning and ruthless shadow. Something dark would glint in her eyes and a smile that held anything but humor would twitch at her lips. That side, was one that people did their best to avoid.

But mostly, Morgan was independent and sarcastic and fun to be around. She didn't need powers to take down a monster. She didn't need blessings from her godly parent to win a fight. And she sure as He- _ahem_, Hades, didn't need their approval. All she needed was herself.

Drawing nearer to the dock, Morgan could make out the form of Leo, running back and forth like a madman on the Argo's gleaming deck, swinging the wii controller up and down, raising the sails. Ah, So they were going by sea today. Once they reached the wooden planks that led to the ships opening, Sarah stopped. "Well, I better be going, Lots of stuff to do, very little time." Morgan stopped with her and turned. "Didn't you say one of your more famous siblings were coming down to visit today?" Sarah grinned.

"Yep! CC is going to be down here for a few days, said he was tired of the tours. He's bringing the others with him." Morgan's heart dropped. "The others? As in, like, Andy?" The last bit of her sentence was punctuated by a squeal. Sarah shook her head, smiling. "Yes, Andy. _And the others_. Even though they aren't demigods, they know about us, due to Ashley's inherently nosy nature, so they might as well come. " Morgan was having a hard time remembering how to breathe.

Before she could say anything else, however, Leo leaned over the railing, waving. "Come on Morgan! We have to get going!" "Coming!" Morgan gave her friend a quick hug, saying "They better still be here when I get back." "I'll see what I can do. Now get going!" The dark, curly haired girl ran across the wooden dock and onto the deck of the magnificent ship, seconds later, it pulled away, leaving Camp Half Blood, And everything in it.

The hour that followed was decidedly laid back, Percy stayed in the water, swimming along with the ship, making beautiful designs in the waves for Annabeth who sat perched on the railing. Frank and Hazel sat near the front of the ship with Festus, occasionally one would bust out laughing until they cried. What they were talking about, no one would ever know. Jason and Piper were up in the sails doing who knew what (Morgan wasn't entirely sure she wanted to know.) And Leo, Well, Leo was at the console with Morgan, who watched as he looked over the circuitry.

"I didn't think you'd be coming today." Leo said, eyes practically glued to a small bronze square covered in wires. "My alarm clock wasn't working." Morgan said, Crossing her arms. "Did you actually set it?" The lack of reply was answer enough. "Ha. I take it Sarah woke you up?" Still no answer. "That'll be a yes then."

"Shut up."

"No."

"Stupid Face."

"Smart Alec."

"Idiot."

"Genius."

"Jacka- Wait what?"

Morgan snorted with laughter at Leo's expression. "What? You really expect me to be offended when I get called a genius?" Leo shrugged. "Possibly."

"Jerk."

"Idjit."

"Was that a _Supernatural_ reference?" "Yes." "I love you." "Me too. But with you."

"Dork."

"Nerd."

_Beep- beep- beep-._

Morgan cut off her reply at the noise. Looking to the control panel the monitor that warned them of monsters was blinking red.

"Schist."

"Seconded."

Leo grabbed the wii remote and ran to the middle of the deck. "Guys! We got trouble!" Seconds later, Jason landed on the deck with Piper, Percy shot from the waves and landed, completely dry, just inside the railing with Annabeth, Frank and the daughter of Pluto Stood quickly and pulled out their respective weapons. Morgan found herself fingering the hilt of her dagger. "How close?" Percy asked. Leo glanced back to the monitor. "Less than two minutes out." "Well that's fantastic." Morgan muttered. "How many?" the daughter of Athena asked. "No clue." At that moment, the monitor that watched the air started flipping out too. "More?" Piper asked. Leo bit his lip, and Morgan, seeing it, face-palmed. Jason looked to the unclaimed demigod. "You might want to get below decks. It's going to be dangerous.

This was when being the youngest became a problem. "You can't be serious! I can fight! I'm _going_ to fight!" Annabeth looked ready to defend Morgan, after all, she didn't have any superhuman abilities like the others either. But it seemed that Morgan's age, paired with her lack of power, outweighed the pros of her fighting with them. "I agree with Jason." Annabeth said. '"Get belowdecks Morgan." With an angry sigh, she obeyed, stalking down the stairs. Only moments later, when she had nearly reached her cabin, she heard the crash of something landing on deck, seconds after, the ship listed sideways, causing Morgan to run into the hallway wall. More crashes, a shout of pain, "Frank Now!" Hazel. "Take that you overgrown garden snake!" That was Percy.

After a few moments, there was another cry of pain. That was definitely Leo. Usually, Morgan would obey orders, Whether she liked it or not. But nobody, I repeat, _Nobody, _hurt Leo. Forget obeying orders.

She ran toward the stairs, stumbling every few steps as the ship listed towards the _other _side. Once she reached the top, Her heart leaped into her throat. Leo was sprawled at the base of the mast, unconscious, shirt scorched, and forehead bleeding. Percy was in the water, attacking the gigantic snake (Sea Monster? Animal, vegetable, Mineral?) that circled the ship, its spiked tail occasionally flicking onto the deck, Crushing whatever it hit.

Griffins flew overhead in the midday sky, casting shadows across the sails, Jason and Frank were in the air, One in the form of a monstrous eagle, fighting off the monsters . Piper was yelling at the sea creature, trying to convince it to "Leave and go play with it's friends somewhere else." Annabeth and Hazel were combating the Dracaena's on deck, who held Trident's in one hand, nets in the other.

Those dirty, rotten- _wham!_ The tail flew over Morgan's head and smashed into the stairway behind her. Following it's retreat back into the water, Morgan took note of the other end. The head was terrifying. Teeth as long as her arm, all four eyes gleaming a dark red, the scales were green and gold, shimmering in the sunlight like reflective lenses. Jason fell out of the sky like a lead balloon, catching on one of the beams above before landing with a sickening thud on the deck.

The Griffins were circling lower. _What do I do, What do I do?! _ They couldn't beat these things. Percy's strikes were weaker already. Annabeth's arm was limp at her side, a gash at her shoulder rendering it immobile. _Dad, if you are actually listening, I need you. I need you NOW! _ Out of nowhere, A Griffin dived, its lion like coat gleaming as it raced downward...Straight towards her. A dagger wasn't going to stop that kind of speed.

_Please._

Crouching down, Morgan threw her hands in front of her in a last ditch effort. Her dark eyes closed tightly as she waited for the inevitable.

And Waited.

And Waited.

And Waited.

Taking a deep breath, she risked a peak. The Griffin was screeching, snapping at, was that _shadow_? Whatever it was, it seemed to be impenetrable, encasing Morgan in a vaguely sphere-like shape. The creature of the air wasn't too pleased. Flapping its wings angrily, it took to the skies once more. "Holy crap..." Morgan whispered, for the moment, stunned. This _was_ shadow. But, but that meant, holy crap. Scarcely daring to breathe, Morgan looked up. Above her head was the symbol Of Hades, god of the Dead.

Well that explained a few things.

Another shout drew her attention from the newest piece of news. Annabeth was thrown against the rails, barely managing to keep herself from flipping over and falling into the sea below. Jason, Leo, now Annabeth. It was hopeless. They'd never win. Unless... No. It was a bad idea. Stupid. Idiotic. Plain out dumb... Oh well.

"Hey four eyes!"

She called, standing a little straighter. The Sea Creature seemed to realize she was talking to it, because its enormous head swiveled toward her. Yep, bad idea. Too late now. "Come and get me!" Those gleaming, sharp teeth came toward her. Now or never. Palm down, Morgan reached her arm out and gestured forcefully toward the deck. The Snake's head was suddenly wrapped in tendrils of darkness, and shoved into the water.

There was an almost painful tug in her gut, but the shadows remained, the tail splashed back and forth, but it to was held down as Percy took control of the sea once again. By this time, The dracaenas were in shock. Piper took advantage and stabbed three before they regained their bearing. One, who had seemed to recover from the stunning display of power, was racing toward Morgan.

_Right hand's busy. Ok left, don't fail me now. _

Not taking her eyes off the creature in the water, The daughter of Hades stretched out her free arm. The tentacles of shadow mimicked the violent twist of her hand, wrapping around and jerking the monster's body suddenly. There was a sickening crack, and the monster turned to dust. _So that's how it works. _She did the same twist with her right hand. Neck snapped, the sea creature dissolved into golden particles, pulled different ways by the water until there was nothing left. Having made short work of the other monsters on deck, Piper and Hazel stared disbelievingly at Morgan. The daughter of Hades smirked in return. From the corner of her eye, she saw Leo sitting up slowly, rubbing his head and glancing around. Another screeching sound blasted into her ears. Oh yeah, Griffins, right. Looking up, she squinted.

The sun was almost at its peak, blinding whoever glanced toward the sky. Where was Sarah when you needed her. Children of Apollo would come in handy at a time like this. Frank was still fighting, but he looked exhausted. Only two of the birdlike creatures still soared above, looking remarkably like buzzards, circling its prey. _Ok dad. If you happen to be listening, I could use some more help._

As if called, they both dived, leaving the eagle that was Frank hovering, semi-dazed above. _Obey me. _Morgan thought, gesturing towards the creatures with both arms. The sky darkened, and the shadows did her bidding. Shooting up in jagged arcs, they sliced through the Griffins as if they were made of air. Monster dust rained down, smelling faintly of sulfur.

Yuck.

For a moment, there was silence. Then all at once, Piper was running to Jason, Frank landed on deck, to be embraced by Hazel. Percy climbed weakly over the railing to Annabeth, who was waking up, shaking her head to clear the fog that had taken up residence in her brain. Leo was pulling himself off the ground, eyes wide, staring in disbelief at Morgan.

And then, suddenly, her vision tunneled, and her legs weakened. As she fell toward the ground, Leo raced toward her (Why was everything in slow motion?)

Then everything went black.

"Morgan. Morgan wake up. _Morgan Elizabeth wake up!" _

_"_Wha- Ugh my head." Morgan opened her eyes, to see Leo 's face barely four inches from her own. Above him, the remaining six looked down, worry etched in their features.

Leo breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank gods, we thought we'd lost you."

"Can't get rid of me that easy." Morgan's throat was sore, her head throbbed, and her body felt like it had been run over by a train multiple times, but she managed a small smile, nonetheless.

After a few seconds, Leo gave her that lopsided grin of his. "So, Daughter of Hades huh?" "Yep."

He sighed heavily and shook his head.

"Just when I thought you were a normal demigod, this happens. You go all darkness and stuff."

"Jerk."

"Idjit."

"Stupid face."

"Smart Alec."

"Idiot."

"Genius daughter of the dead."

"...Really Leo?"

"Really."

"Shut up."

"No!"

**...**

**Boom. The End! **

**I really hope this wasn't terrible. **

**.DaughterofNeptune313.**


End file.
